The invention relates to a drive and, more particularly, to an agricultural machinery driveline with a drive housing and a rotatably supported first shaft. The first shaft comprises longitudinal teeth to connect to a second shaft, for example to a shaft journal or a driveshaft. The longitudinal teeth of the first shaft and the longitudinal teeth of the second shaft, together, form a splined connection to transmit torque between the first shaft and the second shaft.
In order to avoid symptoms of wear in such prior art drives, the splined connection is greased. However, it has been found in practice that this measure is not always sufficient and that the splined connection is worn prematurely.